


Ámælissamr Vilja

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [10]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Nora learns something about herself that she isn't comfortable with.  Fortunately Loki is.





	Ámælissamr Vilja

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent events, mainly my going to the movies.
> 
> Takes place between Sanctification and Stupid as Hel.

  
  
  
  


Everything had gone according to the plan until three, unforeseeable events turned a perfectly decent heist into an all out melee.

 

If the waitress at the riverside cafe had not tripped over a miniature griffin that had slipped its leash when the little girl who owned it was too busy eating dessert to notice her pet had wandered away to eat a piece of sausage that had fallen from the plate of the elderly, erstwhile Duke of Gren, things would have worked out.

Actually, the waitress did not merely trip, but she fell forward, stepping on the former Duke’s tail and falling into his son, the current Duke’s lap, sending a bowl of still singing birds high into the air where the pastry crust that jailed them broke, causing them to escape.

(It might be of some interest to note that the former Duke’s tail was fine, but that the current Duke’s mistress found herself replaced by the waitress, whose delightfully full and thick behind found his great favor when it draped across his lap).

Once freed from their doom, if the songbirds had only decided to wheel to the right over the golden waters of the Rakki River and off to the purple and green forests of Ard, or even circled back towards the city center where they could perch on the monument to the Glorious Dead of Failed Revolution #4739 matters would have proceeded apace.  

But, alas, they headed straight across the city towards the stronghold of Prifa, where the most important citizens of Vart kept any magic items or technology that was deemed too dangerous to house in their own homes.  Which meant that, excited over their new found freedom, they chirped loudly enough to draw the attention of one of the guards that were stationed outside of the stronghold.

The joyous sound caused him to turn towards the doors of the stronghold to point with a smile at the sky to one of his fellow guards.  One of the normal ones they kept at the doors, not the berzerkers that prowled the hallways.

Which meant he saw the split-second that Loki’s illusion flickered as his attention needed to be completely focused on the magical lock he was picking in the lowest level of the stronghold, meaning that rather than seeing the other guard giving a little wave and thumbs up, he saw Volstagg.

Giving a little wave and a thumbs up.

 

“Almost….” Loki whispered.  

“Well, hurry!  Some of us aren’t super-strong,” Nora gritted out, her feet sliding a bit more on the stone floor as she tried to keep the steel door from slamming closed on her husband’s hands while he fiddled with the various sigils, runes, and other mystical… thingies as he tried to open the vault.

It really should have been Thor down here with him.  He could have held it open with one finger, while also casually enjoying a sandwich.  Or Sif, who was guarding the main corridor where they had first entered, disgruntled to have to be helping Loki at all, but recognising that one of the pieces the Eye of Avalon having fallen into the hands of a corrupt bureaucrat on a high magic planet was more important than her feelings.  Or any of the Warriors Three, who were scattered through the stronghold.  All five were disguised as guards, which is what Nora would have preferred to holding the door.

But as a mortal she was the only one of them who could touch the thing without having it zap her mojo, since she didn’t have any.

“Now!” Loki made a pushing gesture at the inner door, which swung in with a groan and a gust of wind - which smelled like cinnamon and wet dog - and ducked under Nora’s arm to take her place while she ran into the vault.

“Where is it?  This place is full of crap.  It’s worse than your workroom!”  She yelled, going through shelves of potions, amulets, wooden chests bound in copper, bags of… she didn’t want to know based on the way most of them smelled, old books, and other magical ephemera.  

“It’s there,” he pointed to a shelf on the back wall, where there were only three items - a statuette of a pumpkin made out of a massive opal, a single, desiccated leaf, and what looked for all of the world like-

“Is this a vibrator?”  Nora picked the thing up.  Apart from it having no space for batteries it looked for all of the world like one of those higher end sex toys with the adjustable head.  

Loki sighed.  “Would I risk your life for a magica-, never mind, do not answer that.  No, it is the handle to the Eye.”

“It better be. Otherwise I hate to think where this thing has been,” she muttered, pocketing it and scooting past her husband, who let the door slam with a metallic thud.

“I assure you it is.  Now, let us be-”

They turned into the hall just in time to be met by a horde of screaming, frothing creatures, armed with fangs and swords.  

Loki shoved Nora back towards to vault, “Get in!”  

She looked at the small chamber and the heavy, magical door and shuddered.  She would rather let one of those things rip her head off than get trapped behind that. “No!  No locking me up. Ever! Remember?  Not unless you come too.” She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him into the vault.

“This isn’t exactly like Russia,” he snarled, shrugging her off and throwing one of those daggers of his that appeared from nowhere, taking the first berzerker in the throat, his strained face close to hers.

Nora took a step back and crossed her arms, “No.  You aren’t safe out here either.”

Loki shook his head in disgust, “Fine.  Put your back to the wall and stay behind me at all times!”  

Nora nodded and ran the few feet to the farthest part of the hallway, her pressing hard onto the cold bricks, terrified and angry.  “Where else could I go?  This is a dead-end.”

There were so many of them!  Where the hell was Thor?  Sif?  There were too many.  She and Loki were going to die here.

He gave her an irritated sneer as he turned on his heel, armor flowing around him, horns crowning in him, a long blade springing to each hand as he made a dramatic gesture, flinging his arms to his sides.

With three long strides Loki threw himself bodily  _ into _ the first line of attackers, his long legs taking out two of the maddened things, one knife driving into the chest of another that he used as a battering ram to push several more to the ground.  Springing up, with a strange, side-flip that seemed to defy gravity, he kicked one of them off of him while disemboweling another. 

Nora watched for what felt like eternity but was probably ten minutes as Loki held the berzerkers in the narrow hallway.  At various times she could barely see him in the mess of bodies, other than a golden flash or horn or the blur of one of his daggers flying to take out any of his opponents that tried to break away and approach her.

When Thor and the other’s arrived, clearly having been in a few fights on their way, there was so much blood on the ground that it had crept to within inches of where she stood pressing herself as hard as she could against the wall.

She had never seen Loki fight before.  

Not really.  A punch here, some magic, but it occurred to her that he had always found a way for her to be gone when things got violent.  Even back when she had tried to rescue him from Avengers’ Tower Loki had always made sure she was tucked somewhere safe and out of eye-line before he did what he did to the Hydra agents.

She had heard plenty.  Gruesome, horrible noises, screams, impacts, gurgles.  It was nightmare fodder. 

But seeing it…

Seeing the arrogant, satisfied smile that crossed Loki’s thin lips the whole time he destroyed their attackers….

Seeing it was …

Nora didn’t have the words.  It was too far from her experience.  

Ignoring his brother and the others, Loki stepped over the fallen bodies, his armor and weapons disappearing around him, and came to her, a concerned frown on his face.  “Nora?  You were not harmed?”

He reached out to touch her face.

She flinched.

They made their way out of the stronghold with relatively little resistance.  Loki kept trying to hang back next to Nora, both to make certain none of the remaining guards made it close to her, and also clearly trying to read her mood.  Whenever he moved to take her arm, or guide her she shied away, trying not to make it obvious as she knew she was hurting his feelings.

She couldn’t help it.  Being around him after seeing that was unbearable.

Eventually he stopped, and when they made it back to the chariot/truck they had acquired for the caper he insisted on driving to keep from having to sit next to her.

 

That night back in their ship Loki sat and stared at nothing, slowly sipping aquavit, thinking about the events of the day.

Not his carefully planned theft which was nearly destroyed by an errant pet as they later found out from Heimdall.

Not the gratitude that Thor had expressed from Odin to him - how nice.  He would have preferred a fruit basket.

Not even the fight with the berzerkers, which had been the first good exercise he had had in some time.

But Nora… he thought of Nora _ recoiling  _ from him.  The look in her eyes, troubled and repelled by the violence within him, the way she had to stand on her toes to keep the blood from soaking her shoes.  The way she had constantly moved away from him. 

She had barely spoken a word to him the whole rest of the day, even when they had finally made it back to the ship.  

During dinner she had just picked at her food.  

It had felt like his heart was being squeezed by a glove full of razorblades, but he had refused to confront her about her clear disgust of him.  After all, it had only been a matter of time.  He had always known that someday she would see too much of who he really was and her inherent decency would rebel.

Now, like a coward, he sat and waited for her to fall asleep so he could creep into bed with her, not wanting to see the look in her eye, but not willing to spend the night without her.  Especially if, as he feared, she may wish to spend it without him.

Finally, certain he had given her enough time, Loki finished his drink and walked to bed, sore and weary from the unexpected grief of the day.

He was surprised to find Nora awake and still dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them, hugging herself.  She had draped herself in one of the novelty t-shirts she always found hilarious to buy him, knowing that he would never wear a one of them.

This one said, “I Used to Be a People Person, But People Ruined That For Me.”

“Oh, I was about to go look for you,” she said softly.

“I thought you might wish to be alone.  For a while.  I know today was upsetting to you.”

“It was.”

She sounded thoughtful.

Loki took a deep breath, “I should go.”

Now she looked up, confused, “Why?  Sit down.”  He started to sit one of the chairs near the fireplace and she shook her head.  “I mean here, next to me.  Jeez.”  

He perched gingerly beside her and they sat quietly like that for a few moments until he could no longer stand the silence.

He could never stand a silence.

His words came slowly for once.  “I would that you had not seen that today.  I know that it was horrific for you.  And I understand that you are horrified  _ by _ me now.  But I would beg you to consider… What?”  He asked, looking as she shook her head, clearly despondent. 

“You think I’m horrified by you?” She said, letting her knees go, facing him.  “I am not horrified by you.  I don’t think I could be.”

Now he was angry, “You cringed from my touch!”

I wasn’t horrified by you, I was horrified by  _ me _ ,” she said softly.  Sadly.

“What?”

“Just don’t… don’t laugh about it, ok?”  She said, clearly struggling.

“Laugh at what?  When have I ever laughed at you?”  

She looked at him.

“I have laughed near you, never at you.”

“The whole time you were fighting, doing those… things to those whatever they weres, all I could think about what how badly I wanted you.  How beautiful and terrifying you were.  When it was over, if the others hadn’t been there I would have probably  _ begged _ you to fuck me right then and there.  So I’m the disgusting one.”

Now Loki’s heart beat hard enough to free itself from the painful grip that had held it for hours, “Nora…” he murmured, wrapping an arm around her and whispering against her hair, “It is far from disgusting.  Or unusual.  And I would never laugh at you for sharing any truth within you with me.  You must never hide from me, Nora.”

“It’s terrible.  What kind of person finds something like that erotic?  You destroyed those… you destroyed them and I loved it!”  She buried her face in her hands, not crying but unable to face him.

“Nora,” he said gently, grasping her wrists.  He could easily pull her hands away but he was afraid to hurt her, she was so tense and brittle.  “Nora you are not terrible.  It is a kind of relief to know that you have any darkness in you at all.”

“I shouldn’t…”  She turned her body away, moving like she was in pain. “Just, I can sleep somewhere else.  Maybe I should,” she said, starting towards to door.

Ever since their reconsecration of his temple, Loki had a strong connection to Nora’s feelings, even if the difference between his nature and her humanity meant they were garbled to him at times.  But the hurt coming off of her was clear, and he knew that in some way this incredibly common, even atavistic response was shaking some part of his treasure’s sense of self.  

She needed some comfort before she tore herself too deeply, but Loki knew he could not reason with her.  For this was not a matter for logic and calm.  

Fortunately madness and chaos were primal to his nature.

Clutching a fistful of the baggy t-shirt, Loki yanked his wife back against his body, his other hand possessively grabbing one of her breasts, roughly kneading it while he bit into her shoulder hard enough to still her.

To mark her.

 

Nora froze under Loki’s touch.

“Get into bed,” he ordered, his voice so deep and full of menace that for a moment she didn’t recognise him as her clever, ironic husband.

“I-”

“I do not  _ require _ your thoughts about this,” he snarled.  Not waiting for her to move, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.  She had turned herself over and started crawling towards the far side, not sure what had gotten into him.

Loki caught one of her ankles and dragged her back so her legs were partially off of the bed, spread with one of knees on the mattress, pressed hard between her legs.  He leaned over her, a hand on her back pinning her to the mattress, the other pulling her hair so her head was up and he could whisper in her ear.

“I am going to fuck you, wife.  I am going to fuck you like you wanted me to fuck you in that hallway with the bodies of the warriors I had slain lying at our feet.”  Sliding his hand down her back so he could annihilate her panties and rub her slit, his fingers hard and fast.  “Wet.  Needy.  Greedy.  Can you hear yourself?  You sound like you’ve had nothing between your legs in months.  I do not even think you were this desperate the first time I had you.”

Nora suddenly could hear herself, moaning, whining even.  

Begging.

With no warning, Loki yanked her hips up and back, pulling her onto his cock, her hands scrambling for purchase, her legs finding nothing to catch on as he effortlessly fucked up into her.

Hard, and rough, and giving her no time to breath or think or do anything but gasp at the impact where his lean hips slammed into her hard enough for their bones to meet.

She bit and clawed at the velvet blankets beneath her, trying to hold on to something that seemed real, unlike this sudden wildness, where her cunt pulsed in time and in wrenching strength to match Loki’s thrusts.

“Do you think you can horrify me, Nora?  Me?  I am a bloody monster.  My crimes are legion.  My needs are endless.  You are my only satisfaction,” he gasped out, twisting his hips in the way he knew drove her crazy, and she felt herself scream, convulsing around his cock in a bone-breaking orgasm.

Still ramming himself into her now writhing body, Loki wasn’t done.

“You can no more horrify me than you can hide.  I will find you, I will pull you forth from any shelter and I will strip you bare and I will  _ worship  _ you.”

Another twist, and this time the climax was a like a torment of pleasure, unbearable and endless and exalted.  

Now, seeming completely beyond his own control, Loki flipped her limp form over and thrust in again, his expression the same one of glorious rage and delight as when he fought in the stronghold.  

His voice was a guttural chant, thrusting with each declaration, “My love. My wife.  My princess.  My priestess.  My companion.  My mate.  My friend.  My consolation.  My partner.  My treasure.  My Nora.  Again!”

“I can’t!”

“Like hel!”  Loki jammed a thumb hard against her clit, twisting and grinding, and Nora’s back bowed hard, her head falling back in a shout, and he grabbed her about the waist, pulling her to him, kissing the scream from her mouth as he came surges of hot and cold, all control lost.

Afterwards they lay side by side, shoulders and hands touching, her head pillowed on his hair.

“Thank you.  I needed that,” Nora whispered, rolling against his side.

Loki softly kissed her forehead, “In this one case I will choose to accept your thanks.”

Nora nuzzled him, “How kind.”

They lay like that for several moments, gently touching each other here and there but not speaking, until finally Loki said, sounding oddly shy, “Might I have a hug?”

Nora wrapped her arms around him and held on.


End file.
